Voyueristic Obsession
by IClaimThisForTheInquisition
Summary: Obsession is a dangerous thing . It can drive a person to do the unthinkable. Amelia is on the precipice teetering on the edge of what was right and wrong ever since she first laid eyes on their new neighbor . Can she manage to find solid ground or will her obsession send her toppling into the abyss?


Amelia grunted as she hauled herself up into the tree. Brushing cobwebs from her bangs she settled herself on a thick branch making sure she was hidden in the shadows before she started rummaging around in her back pack for her binoculars. The teen had spent the past week and a half trying to find the perfect spot to see into her neighbour's bedroom window, and,after a lot of trial and error, she'd found her current hiding place.

And, just as she'd finished getting situated, the light flicked on. Amelia bit down hard on her lower lip to silence the excited squeal that threatened to give her position away when the object of her desires stepped into view.

Allison Kirkland (A.K.A the neighbourhood's hottest piece of ass -in Amelia's humble opinion) had moved into the house next door about two weeks ago, and the teen had been obsessed with her ever since. Not that the British woman knew she existed. (Which was probably a good thing considering the disturbing amount of pictures of the Brit she had of her taped to the wall in her closet - Needless to say she didn't know those existed either.)

But Amelia just couldn't help herself! The older woman was absolutely gorgeous! She was perfection itself, so surely she couldn't be blamed for wanting to forever capture such beauty on film. In fact it would be a crime not to immortalize her in such a way. But she'd distracted herself long enough. If she didn't focus she'd miss what she had been trying to catch a glimpse of since the woman had moved in.

The sixteen year old then hurriedly adjusted the focus of her binoculars before she zeroed in on the lovely sight before her. Allison had just emerged from the bathroom (she must have been distracted if she'd missed the chance to see the Brit undress) steam billowing around her as she padded over to the bed clad only in a thin towel that left nothing to the imagination. But still she wanted to see all of her. She would do anything for any one if she could just see the older woman completely bare just mouth watered at the thought of all that creamy skin put on display just for her.

A loud thump quickly drew Amelia out of her fantasies and she glanced back over at the window just in time to see Allison's towel drop.

The American's jaw dropped a high pitched squeak escaping her as she stared stupidly at the sight before her. She had imagined this moment many times before in the wee hours of the morning when she'd been unable to sleep. The thought of finally having the Brit in her arms running rampant and arousing her to the point of pain. But her imagination was by no means able to hold a candle to the real thing.

The English woman had the body of a goddess, and the teen didn't know where to focus her gaze. (And while she would deny it to her last breath, She had started to drool a little bit before she caught herself).

By the time Amelia had managed to regain what little composure she had Allison had wandered over to her vanity seemingly in no real hurry to get dressed. (But Amelia most certainly wasn't going to complain, especially since she had an amazing view of the older woman's ass- and it was a very nice ass. It was full and round and perfect for spanking).

The teen shook her head violently trying to dislodge the invasive fantasies that had quickly cropped up at the thought of leaving bright red hand prints on those creamy globes. She was getting frustrated with herself. Here she was fantasizing about the older woman when she was literally 15 feet away as bare as the day she was born, and she was distracting herself!. She had a very small window to drink in the beauty that was Allison's bare curvaceous body. (the Brit was hardly going to stay naked all night and she had school in the morning- unfortunately). She could fantasize about the Brit any time, seeing her nude wasn't something that was going to happen on a regular basis .If she disappeared out in the yard well after dark every night someone was bound to come looking for her,or Allison was going to catch her (or both). Then, not only would she be in deep shit with her mom, she would most definitely end up getting arrested.

Heaving a sigh the American leant back against the tree and lowered her binoculars. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but at the same time she literally couldn't help herself. She wanted to know everything about the older woman,wanted to commit to memory where every freckle, stretch mark, and scar that graced her beautiful skin was, wanted to caress her curves, wanted to test the weight of her full sure to soft breasts, and to run her fingers through her long pale blonde hair to see if it was as soft as it looked. There were so many things she wanted- no craved to know about the beautiful blonde. Things that only a lover would only ever be privileged enough to know , and she had no chance of ever becoming Allison's lover.

Not only was the English woman eight years older than her she quite literally had no clue the American existed. Allison hadn't bothered to introduce herself to her neighbors and she was often gone from early morning til at least almost eleven every night. Which hardly left any opening for anyone else to get to know the Brit .(Although people had tried).

After a quick glance at her watch Amelia decided to pack it for the night, she still had homework to finish and she did need some sleep if she was going to be able to function the next day. With a forlorn glance at the dark window (the light had gone out a few minutes before) Amelia gathered up her things and descended from her perch she had a history paper that she needed to turn in the following day and she hadn't even started it yet, and hey maybe it would help distract her from how broken and empty she felt. Ya never know miracles happened every day after all.

* * *

 **I yet live! And I come bearing perverted angst ( because I am apparently good at angst I can't read it but I can write it - poorly) So I really don't know where this one came from. I suppose this is what happens when inspiration hits on Halloween night . I'm not entirely sure but I do kinda want to continue this ... So it would be nice to get some feedback did you like did you hate it & I do appreciate constructive crit and the pointing out of any misspellings . Any way Author out!**


End file.
